Euforia Jiwa
by gyucchi
Summary: Anezaki Mamori tertarik pada sosok yang dilewati mobilnya. — mamori; hiruma. ar. prequel for H is M.


**Anezaki Mamori**. Umur _17_, bersekolah di _SMU Deimon_.

Dirinya kini berada di mobil yang mengantarnya pulang. Kembali ke rumah setelah seharian menuntut ilmu ditambah menjadi Komite Disiplin Sekolah.

Sosok gadis berambut _auburn _pendek itu membiarkan _sapphire _miliknya bergerak bebas. Tatapannya terhampar ke luar jendela mobil. Mencari objek yang menurutnya menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Suatu kebiasaan unik dirinya yang bertahan sejak ia masih di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

Hingga akhirnya mobil yang dikemudikan ayahnya dengan spesial―sang ayah menjemput dalam rangka kepulangannya setelah lama _mengudara_―memasuki gang kecil. Jalanan semakin lama semakin menanjak―seiring semakin gelapnya hari.

Di tengah tanjakan, Anezaki Mamori tertarik dengan sesosok pemuda―bukan waria rasanya―dengan rambut _spike blonde_―kira-kira itu yang terlihat karena sebagian besar wajahnya tertutup koran yang dibaca―yang bersandar pada tembok rumah warga.

_Sapphire _itu mengikuti sosok pemuda yang mobilnya lewati. Hingga saat mobil itu mulai jauh, koran sang pemuda terangkat. Tampak sepasang _emerald_ indah. Namun tak bertahan lama.

Karena kemudian warna itu terganti _crimson_.

Ya. Dari sanalah―

.

.

.

―segalanya dimulai.

* * *

_**Euforia Jiwa**_

―_prologue of _**H is M**

[The Missing Scene of **Anezaki Mamori**'s life]_―_

**Disclaimer:** **Eyeshield 21** from _Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_

**Warning (MUST READ! Sebelum menyesal):** OOC, typo, AU (No _AMEFUTO _contents)_, Characters Death, Implisit Gore, Heavy Contents –_**detected**-_. _No _Pair _(No _REAL_ Pair). Alur mungkin terlalu cepat. Cerita terlalu mudah ditebak. Bahasa banyak ambigu. Deskriptif di awal (_dialogue less _di awal).

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Euforia Jiwa: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

.

.

"_Karena terkadang _Euforia _bisa membahayakan."_

.

.

* * *

Anezaki Mamori tertarik. Tertarik pada pemuda yang bersandar di tembok yang ia lewati dengan mobil. Tertarik pada warna mata yang indah itu. Suatu kelangkaan, dua buah bola mata dapat berubah warna.

Dari _emerald _ke _crimson_.

Layaknya _metamorphagus, _bukan? Namun Mamori tahu, jenis itu tak ada.

Tapi tak dapat disangkal. Apa yang ia lihat adalah kenyataan. Bukan halusinasi ataupun delusi. Bukan. Bukan itu semua―itulah yang Mamori yakini.

Dirinya benar-benar tertarik. Seperti ada sebuah sensasi yang ia rasakan. Sensasi asing yang melesak dalam jiwanya. Raganya terpengaruh untuk mencari tahu. Mencari penawar yang membungkam desakan dalam dada.

_Browsing _ia lakukan. Sudah berhari-hari, dunia maya bernama internet ia jelajahi. Mencoba untuk menemukan setitik informasi di dunia tanpa batas. Ingin sekali, sedikit jejak kecil ditemukan. Namun nihil selalu menghantui. Tak mau lepas dari kata kunci '_pemuda dengan rambut spike blonde' _atau '_manusia dengan mata yang dapat berubah warna'_. Tak ada hasil yang pas.

Kadang, Mamori termenung di hadapan layar―baik itu komputer, ponsel, maupun laptop―yang menghadapanya. Memikirkan, apa dasar dari kegiatan yang ia perbuat. Di saat seharusnya ia masih di sekolah. Menunaikan tugas sebagai Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah yang telah ia tinggalkan beberapa hari terakhir.

Anezaki Mamori masih belum mengerti. Belum mengerti mengapa tak ada satu pun artikel mengenai pemuda itu. Pikiran '_pemuda itu seharusnya mudah ditemukan karena unik' _selalu membentang di otaknya.

Anezaki Mamori masih belum paham. Belum paham mengapa dirinya tetap mencari. Mencoba mencari penekan sensasi aneh dalam jiwanya.

Anezaki Mamori masih belum tahu. Apa nama sensasi aneh yang mencuat di jiwanya.

Untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Ketertarikan itu perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dari segala aktivitasnya dahulu. Menurunkan nilai-nilai tingginya. Sampai berujung pada dikeluarkannya Mamori dari Komite Kedisiplinan.

Anezaki Mami sudah tak peduli lagi akan keadaan pelik ini. Dengan sedikit kebohongan, Mami menyusul sang suami, Tateo, untuk mengudara bersama. Terkadang, Mamori berpikir orangtua macam apa mereka.

Tapi justru dengan itu, ia semakin bebas. Sudah tak terasa, berapa lama ia hanya mendekam di rumah. Mencari dan terus mencari sosok yang benar-benar menurutnya menarik. Sosok yang tanpa ia sadari, selalu bersandar di tembok depan rumahnya. Menyeringai atas keberhasilan **sugesti **yang melekat dalam jiwa Mamori.

Dengan kelakuan Mamori yang otomatis _menghindari _sekolah, Surat Peringatan Pertama dikeluarkan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Surat Peringatan Ketiga mampir ke rumahnya. Tandanya, ia dikeluarkan.

Namun baginya tak ada waktu untuk menyesal. Sebuah kebanggaan karena privasi waktunya semakin luas.

Tak disangka-sangka, Mamori menemukan sebuah artikel. Artikel dalam laman yang menurutnya menarik. Terdapat dua artikel yang menurutnya akan memuaskan sensasi aneh dalam jiwanya.

Yang pertama, mengenai mafia insepsi paling dicari di seluruh dunia.

Serta yang kedua, mengenai _skizophrenia_.

Saat itu juga, tercetak ide gila di otak Anezaki Mamori.

Otak yang berpikir, bila memang pemuda yang ia cari-cari tak dapat dilacak―

―bagaimana kalau menciptakannya saja?

* * *

.

.

_**Sekarang, kembalikan waktunya ke tempat Anezaki Mamori berada kini.**_

.

.

* * *

SYUUU!

Angin dingin menyusup melalui celah jendela. Jendela yang dibuka lebar sedari tadi. Tak ayal, ruang putih yang tak dapat memerangkap panas, semakin tirus. Tirus dalam konotasi tentu. Suhu ruangan turun drastis. Malam hitam dengan angin kencang. Angin yang justru dibiarkan merasuki ruangan.

Sesosok wanita berambut _auburn _tengah diam mematung. Pandangan matanya lurus. Tajam. Namun kosong. Dan genggaman tangannya mengeluarkan kilau sekilas.

"Aduh, aduh. Hiruma, Hiruma. Sampai saat terakhir pun kau masih mengakui dirimulah pemilik tubuh ini," ucap wanita ini. Mulutnya yang agak membiru berdecak kasihan.

Benda mengkilap di genggamannya ia mainkan. Ia lempar-tangkap sejenak. Ujung tipis-tajam dari benda itu tertimpa sinar rembulan. Yang menelusup melalui celah jendela. _Salto _terus dilakukan benda dengan ujung meruncing itu.

"Sayang, yah. Dia bahkan mati dalam ilusi yang kubuat sendiri. Kau itu kepribadian keduaku, tapi aku memang _sengaja _menciptakan. Oh, Hiruma Youichi," lanjut wanita itu. Seringai tajam terukir di wajah tirus miliknya. Wajah yang menampilkan gurat kecantikan _terdahulu_. Mungkin, saat semuanya belum dimulai.

"Dan rasanya, aku perlu melihatmu nanti. Hiruma, kau adalah diriku, bukan?" wanita itu mulai bertanya. Bertanya entah retoris atau tidak. Seringainya semakin lebar. Bukan seringai untuk menggoda. Seringai seorang _pschyo_.

Pisau bedah yang ia genggam kini berpindah haluan. Ayunan cepat, tepat mengarah ke arah wajah sang wanita _auburn _dengan mata _sapphire. _Wajah tirus yang terlihat bagai akan memekik senang. Ketika pisau berkilat itu menancapkan ujungnya.

Dengan satu ayunan, warna dominan memenuhi satu ruangan putih itu.

_Crimson_―warna mata sang pemuda.

CRAT!

* * *

.

.

Kini, Mamori mengetahui apa nama sensasi aneh yang merayapi jiwanya.

Sensasi yang meledak di kala kilau pisau tertangkap jiwanya.

Sebuah sensasi aneh yang terdefinisikan dengan dua kata―

―**Euforia Jiwa**.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Waspadalah pada sensasi aneh yang menguasai jiwamu._

_Sebuah sensasi yang membuatmu berkubang dengan berbagai cara untuk memuaskannya._

_Karena bisa saja, sensasi itu bukan sekadar sensasi biasa. Melainkan__―_

―**Eufora Jiwa**."

.

.

.

* * *

.

―_you-can-end-it-now__―_

_._

_**~fin~**_

.

* * *

**A/N: **Er... Sebenarnya ga berniat melanjutkan fiksi gila **H is M**. Tapi, di kala saya mendalami penyakit _skizophrenia,_ ide ini mencuat di otak. Sebuah ambisi untuk merealisasikan dan membuat pembaca bingung lagi #nista #hajar.

.

Kira-kira, apakah ini sudah menjelaskan kehidupan Mamori yang menyebabkannya terdekam di RSJ? Semoga iya. Ah, jangan lupa RnR **H is M **bila kalian belum melakukannya! #dor! Ehm, dan mungkin, suatu saat saya akan membuat fiksi seperti ini mengenai kehidupan Hiruma sebelumnya (gantian).

Maaf kalo fiksi ini menyebabkan pro dan kontra. Salah seorang reviewer menyadarkan saya bahwa fiksi sebelumnya **H is M **mengalami sedikit _perbedaan paham_. Terima kasih untuk reviewer tersebut! *Nunjuk-nunjuk **karin-mikkadhira- **#ditabog*

.

_Thanks to reviewer of _**H is M**: **Ahzer rako0n ****•**** S3CRET-R3AD3R ****•**** Hikari Kou Minami ****•**** Hiruzakiya ****•**** levina-rukaruka ****•**** Sapphire Schweinsteiger (Mrs Schweinsteiger) ****•**** Mitama134666 ****•**** nasaka ****•**** ciubies'cumma08 ga login ****•**** Ejey Series ****•**** chiusa akefumi ****•**** Lenalee Shihouin ****•**** Iin cka you-nii ****•**** lanturn1412 ****•**** roronoalolu youichi ****•**** DarkAngel Youichi ****•**** Fuyuki ketsueki-kun ****•**** karin-mikkadhira****-**

Yang log-in udah dibalas semua. Untuk yang tidak:

**Ahzer rako0n: **Makasih pujiannya! Mata Hiruma di sini emang bisa transform geto. Nmanya juga fiksi ^^a. Makasih udah suka! RnR lagi fiksi ini?

**ciubies'cumma08 ga login: **Wah, udah ngerti? Bagus! Makasih ya atas pujiannya! :D Ehm, apdet? Ini udah complete, nak... o.O. Ah, kalau begitu, bisa dicek fiksi ini! Prolognya dan mungkin memuaskanmu untuk fiksi **H is M **yang menurutmu perlu diapdet. #dor! RnR lagi ya! Makasih XD.

**DarkAngelYouichi: **Makasih lagi pujiannya! Ah, biasa aja. Saya malah yang ribet ngetiknya #dor! Gore? Aih, saya emang cinta! Muntahin janin? Ah, seperti kata **karin-mikkadhira-**_san_ bahwa muntahin janin itu ilusi. Ada tuh kutipan kata Mamori _"...dalam ilusi yang kubuat sendiri."_ nah itu dia!

.

Sekali lagi, makasih review yang buanyak itu, fave, dan pujiannya! Aku gembira loh~ #tabog. Ehm, untuk kata '_insepsi' _serta '_tershampooi'_, saya minta maaf. Itu setengah ngasal #headbang.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
